Retribution
by ThatTrickster
Summary: A young hunter named Jeremiah turns to revenge after his brother is killed by hunters and who better than to turn to than the infamous Alpha Peter Hale who has his own personal vendatta against those who burned his family. With these two teamed up no is safe from their vengeful claws and Beacon Hills will drown in the blood of their enemies and anyone who dares to stop them. Set S1
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : I don't own Teen Wolf I only own my original characters

Chapter 1

A teenage boy with curly black hair and gray-blue eyes was supporting another teenager who had unruly black hair with gray eyes had a large bleeding bite mark on his right side. They were stumbling through the woods appearing to be running away from someone or something. Shouting came from the direction where the two teenagers were running from and in panic the first boy tried going faster.

They both fell and the first teen tried to coax the second teen back up who was breathing heavily while clutching the bite which had black blood gushing out of it and the shouts sounded closer.

" It's no use Jeremiah they'll catch up to us I'm only slowing you down... go on without me " said the second teen

" No I'm not leaving you now get up

Jack " replied Jeremiah.

" It's no use I won't make it anyway my body... my body's rejecting the bite now leave they are almost here.. now take this to remember the good times " demanded Jack taking a silver necklace with a black wolf howling off and handing it to Jeremiah.

" Come on Jack quit playing around now get up " said Jeremiah trying to force Jack up and he was shoved off.

" I SAID LEAVE " yelled Jack and Jeremiah nodded sadly a tear running down his face and he hugged Jack who hugged him back.

Jeremiah pulled away and ran a few feet away and his behind a tree and then a group of men moved silently through the woods armed with crossbows, shotguns, snipe rifles, and M4's and M4A1's.

An old man with balding gray hair and green eyes equipped with an black scooped M4A1 walked through the group. The old man stood in front of the group with dark brown haired and green eyed twins standing on each side of him.

" That bite doesn't look to good Jack, you should get that checked out " said the old man staring at the gushing wound

" Bite me Victor " spat Jack.

" It looks like someone or something already did you shouldn't have ran you know the code " replied Victor crouching down face to face with Jack.

Jack violently coughed up black blood and that dripped down his mouth and his eyes were starting to bleed and shake violently.

" Where's Jeremiah, where's your brother " questioned Victor who pulled out a handkerchief and tried to clean the blood but Jack flinched away. Victor stared at him " Stubborn until the end just like your father...give your him my regards " said Victor standing up. Victor stepped back and aimed his gun and his family did the same and Jack turned to Jeremiah mouthing the word run and his body was shredded by the barrage of bullets. Jeremiah cried out and pulled his duel Desert Eagles and shot back scaring the hunter party and bodies fell as bullets found their mark. The hunter party ran to cover " So you finally decided to show yourself, to bad it's to late your brother is dead because of you... you killed your own brother ! " yelled Victor.

" You motherfuckers your all dead, you killed my brother ! " shouted Jeremiah taking out two hunters. Then suddenly he was shot in the leg by Victor making him fall out of cover and a hail of bullets kept him from finding cover. Victor walked towards the downed Jeremiah and knocked his guns out of his hands

" It's to bad you had such potential you could have been a great hunter " he said. " Fuck you grandpa " spat out Jeremiah and spit on Victor and he wiped his face and preceded to beat of the twins walked forward " I think he's had enough Victor at least give him an honorable death " said the twin and Victor pulled out a handgun and aimed at Jeremiah's head but was interrupted by a loud growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victor aimed his gun towards the sound of the growl and his hunters followed suit and Jeremiah looked in their direction. Jeremiah saw glowing red eyes and then something sprang from the shadows and circles the hunting party. The creature quickly massacred Victor's hunting minions and the hunter family got in a tight circle. Then they ran in the opposite direction shooting cover fire heading for their cars and the creature came out of the dark. The creature was a massive wolf-man beast with large fangs with glowing red eyes and Jeremiah knew it was The Alpha.

The Alpha crouched forward and stalked forward towards a wounded Jeremiah who was clutching his wounded leg. The Alpha was face to face with Jeremiah who looked back not breaking the beasts gaze.

The Alpha stared intently at Jeremiah and seemed to examine Jeremiah as if it was deciding something. Then the beast shifted back to a man with curly dark brown hair and light blue eyes with the left side of his face covered in burns. The man looked at Jeremiah's wound and the hunter's bodies and switched to the body of Jack and returned to looking at Jeremiah and you could barley see a small smile appear on his face.

" I know what it's like to lose a family member also, just like you my family was taken away from me " spoke the man softly. " Your .. your a Hale " guessed Jeremiah glancing at the man's burns and the man looked back at Jeremiah.

" Yes, my name is Peter Hale ... my family was burned to the ground by the Argents and I'm the only survivor " explained Peter.

" The Argents are coming to town tonight they have heard of your recent activities and they are going to start hunting you " informed Jeremiah. Peter smirked

" So they've finally shown up, join me and together we will have our Retribution your brother will be avenged and we will wipe out the hunter families " offered Peter.

Jeremiah smiled at the thought of avenging his brother and looked at his brother's deceased body and became saddened and angry. " I'll join you and I will destroy anyone that gets in our way " replied Jeremiah looking at Peter who smiled.

Peter opened his mouth and large canine fangs and bit Jeremiah's forearm deeply and released his forearm and the bite was starting to bleed lightly. Peter grinned in success " Welcome to the pack, I assume you don't have a place to stay so go to the address apartment number 67 on James Street on the eastern side of Beacon Hills someone will be waiting for you "said Peter and entered the shadows shifting back to his beast form leaving Jeremiah staring at his bite mark.


End file.
